Broken
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Sequel to Only One. Enjoy. Please R


-1I wrote this in twenty minutes on a splurge. Ok so my sister said I needed one to follow _Only One _and I couldn't think of a good enough song. Today I was going through my play list for something good and came across _Broken _by _Lifehouse_ I decided I had to use it caus eit just fit so perfectly. So here it is. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Harry Potter. I would like to but I don't. See my dilemma.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out  
_

Draco woke up to the sound of his alarm and smashed it into pieces. He didn't care what happened now. He had made his decision. His father was waiting for him down stairs and Draco was ready to send his letter. He flung his legs over the bed and rested his head in his hands. He fought immediate tears and stood up getting all his stuff together.

He knew he wouldn't take it and didn't need it after today but it was a way to bide time. Time. Draco looked over at the clock and smiled. If only it would stop time all together and stop his plan from going through. Maybe he would even bump into.. Her. He had forced himself all night to not think Her name. It hurt to much. It would not happen. It was too hard.

He packed the last of his things and walked out of his room and into the common room. As he left he looked around. A wave of doubt rushed through him. Did he have to go? Leave everything behind. Could he change his course now?

Draco was staring out the big glass window. Then his head snapped towards the door. He was determined to go through with it. If he didn't have Her he had nothing. So his choice was clear. He walked as fast as he could out of the common room and up the stairs to the entrance hall. As he gathered his father was standing in the middle.

He was tall and pale his long hair flowing down his shoulders. Draco smiled at how out of place he looked. Nothing made him happier to know his father was suffering. Then his father stared at him. His strong facial expression became a short smile. He nodded his head and Draco took a deep breath.

This hurt him for some reason. Draco didn't know why. He ignored it and walked towards his father. But with every step he hurt more. Something was wrong. Something was causing him pain. He reached his father. The deed was nearly done it was all settled. His father didn't know his plan and Draco would keep it that way.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Draco new just a few more hours and it would all be over. A flood of pain filled his body he had to clutch his sides to stay upright as pain surged through his body.

His father afraid of attention coughed and nudged Draco. This hurt him more but he stood up the best he could and left with his father. They walked down the long graveled stretch moving away from the bright lights of the castle. Draco was walking away from everything he had ever been.

He thought about his beat friends. His ex girlfriend Pansy. His teachers. Straight A's. Then Hermione's face flashed through his head. Her beautiful big brown eyes staring at him. Draco had to keep walking as he felt his heart slowly break apart. He couldn't stand it any longer. The pain was breaking him apart.

Then he thought of her name. Hermione. It flashed through his mine over and over again. Suddenly the pain decreased. Making him able to walk. He got to the end of the path still in pain but it was going away as he thought of her. It comforted him. They apparated to an abandoned shack on the edge of the river.

Draco was holding tight to the imagine of Hermione. As every beat of his heart hurt more and more like it was about to burst. He was startled when he realized his father was there.

"What do you want to see the dark lord for?" He said suspicious. Draco frowned and looked towards the shack.

"Do I need a reason?" He said curiously. He had his plan he didn't think of flaws.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

"Yes." His father said frustrated. Draco went deep into thought. Pushing the memory of Hermione burned his insides. But he had to have a reason. Then his head snapped up.

"I need t tell him I made a decision." He said confidently. This was true anyway. His father looked down.

"And what is that?" He sneered. Suddenly Draco didn't care what he thought.

"My business Luscious." He said angrily and stalked towards the castle. He could hear his father grumbling behind him but he didn't care. He was sick of being an open book that everyone was allowed to read.

That is what got him in such a mess.

He let her into his every thought and wish. His dreams. His future. Suddenly the scene changed. Draco knew he was still walking towards the shack but Hermione's face was in his mind again and he had a flashback

_-Flashback start- _

"Hermione I will be a death eater one day" He had said so cautiously so he didn't hurt her. But Hermione just shrugged.

"I know. I will have to make sure I keep our time together precious." She giggled walking dreamily around the owlery then walked over and kissed him. Draco was caught off guard. Then Hermione looked up and her eyes searched his face.

"Do you want to be?" She asked her eyes full of confusion watching him closely for the answer.

_-Flashback End-_

Draco wasn't sure anymore. He knew now that without her he couldn't be. It was too hard. But he wasn't even sure what he was thinking when she asked. It didn't make sense. His thoughts were a blur.

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be ok_

Draco was walking slowly towards the shack. Then he stopped. He pulled out the letter and called for his eagle like owl. He attached the letter and sent him flying. He watched as his last hope for her vanished behind the clouds. His father prodded his back with his walking stick and Draco stepped forward. Determined to get this over with.

He knew that no matter what Hermione would always believe in him to stick to his word. So that's what he planned to do as a last promise to her. He walked a little faster towards the shack. Suddenly the pain broke through. But he didn't care he almost ran to the house. If this was the only way for the pain to stop then this is what he would do.

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home_

There was one light on in the shack. Draco was standing under it now. He was looking up at the window. That was wear his lord was.

The light seemed different to Draco. Brighter then he had ever seen anything before. It looked like an idea bulb like the one in a cartoon. It also scared him. Suddenly the urge to go home was maddening. He thought about it to much and he was afraid. He wasn't ready to die.

To lose all hope of ever seeing her bright brown eyes her beautiful face her bouncing brown hair that always tangled.

He wanted to go home. But the dark walls of the Malfoy mansion made him shiver even on this warm spring night. His father was watching him closely and cocked his head to the side. Draco smiled and realized something he knew all along.

His home was at Hogwarts with Hermione in his arms and he wasn't ready to give that up. Not for anything in the world. He turned to his father and smiled.

"I changed my mind" He said and walked away from the shack to the clearing. His father stared bewildered at him. Draco smiled and Apparated to the castle entrance. He looked up at his home and smiled. And then he ran to the entrance hall where he knew she would be out soon. It was nearly the end of breakfast.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain is there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

Hermione had stopped crying to come down to breakfast. She was not hungry and refused to eat the smell of the food made her sick. Ginny kept her arm around her and looked at her every few seconds ready to remove her if she lost it. Hermione lay her head against Ginny and sighed.

It hurt to Hermione. Her heart felt broken but still beating. This tortured her body greatly. She was trying to heal the wound to make it feel better but nothing was working it didn't help nothing would make her feel better. She just wanted to cry it out. She looked up at Ginny.

"Can we get out of here?" she said lifelessly and Ginny nodded standing up with her and they walked out of the hall. Hermione had her head down and Ginny pulled her sleeve urgently.

Hermione was annoyed and looked up to what she wanted. Ginny's eyes were fixed on something on the staircase. Hermione followed her gaze. In that instant the heart she had been trying to mend all morning fixed together to make it whole.

She couldn't help herself she ran up the stairs and into Draco's waiting arms at a force that pushed him into the wall behind them. She didn't let go even though her fingers were being crushed. She nestled her head into his chest and tried to hold back tears for as long as possible. But they overflowed.

Draco listened to her sobs and kissed her head.

Then Hermione moved back and hit him.

"You bastard!" She said loudly. Draco was confused and he saw more tears spill over Hermione's eyes. "I thought I lost you." She sobbed and Draco dragged her into him hugging her tightly.

"I will never do it again. I will never leave you again babe. I am here for as long as you want me." He said softly and Hermione sobbed harder. Then as her sobs became slower she looked up into his face.

"I love you." She said as softly as she could and Draco kissed her.

"I love you too."


End file.
